


something just like this

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, cas consults reddit, cas taking reddit seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: Cas isn’t sure what’s happening.—In which Castiel gets shown that it’s the simple things.





	something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH
> 
> ok this was supposed to be last week’s Winchester Wednesday fic but i had a rough one and didn’t finish it. SO HERE IT IS FOR OUR BOI’S SPECIAL DAY INSTEAD

They did it, Again. Together, they saved the world. And they got their loved ones back. Jack had been given back to them by Billie (“It wasn’t his time. And he has work to do,” she had said, face serious).

And Eileen… Castiel had never seen Sam as happy as that day Eillen showed up at the bunker. One second they were strategizing around the war table and the next, the door to the bunker was opening. All three of them pulled out their weapons, guns and blades at the ready to take out whatever new threat was coming through the door.

Only to see a familiar face at the top of the stairs. Dean and Castiel left their weapons up, still poised for an attack, but Sam lowered his gun.

“Sammy--” Dean started. His voice giving away how protective he was being. Sam raised his hand, silently asking them to lower their weapons.

There was no dramatic running into each others’ arms like those movies Dean pretends to hate. Instead, Eileen walked down the bunker stairs, slowly, her eyes never leaving Sam’s and Sam looking on, transfixed. She stood in front of him after reaching the bottom and walking over to him with eyes shining with unshed tears. Sam looked at her like he was dreaming and didn’t want to wake up.

Slowly, she raised her hand and signed as she spoke. “Hey, Sam.”

The spell was broken. Sam laughed, tears falling as he scooped her up and swung her around.

Castiel couldn’t help himself and laughed along with them. He turned to Dean and saw him grinning just as wide.

* * *

Months went by. They locked up Chuck with Amara’s help. And as Amara was feeling generous (helping to save all of humanity can do that to a being), bestowed onto Castiel a precious gift: The gift of choice.

“Your deepest desire is to feel like you belong. Tell me, Castiel: Where do you want to belong? Here on earth as a mortal? Or Heaven as an angel?”

The choice was an easy one for Castiel. He looked at Dean, the man’s eyes filling up with tears as they silently begged to be put first. Even though what came out was a strained “Fully powered with your family again, huh?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. His eyes didn’t leave Dean’s as he told Amara, “I choose family.”

Castiel regretted his choice of words because the heartbroken anguish that he felt coming off of Dean’s soul was agony. He turned to Amara. “The only family that’s loved me even though we’re not blood. Even though I… I’ve done things that have hurt them. I choose love, life. And even heartbreak if that’s what it comes to.”

Dean tried to play off the relief he he felt as he hugged Castiel tight. “You fucking sappy asshole.” He mumbled into Castiel’s neck.

Amara simply raised her hand and instantly Castiel felt the grace that been a part of him for so long simply… cease to no longer be there.

He was human. For good this time.

* * *

But now… He was questioning if it was all for nothing. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love his earthly family. He does. More than any other part of his Father’s creations (certainly more than his Father did). He literally gave up near-immortality for them. But he seemed to be feeling what humans called “unappreciated”.

Sam did his best to show how much it meant to have Castiel there with them, how much Castiel choosing them meant to him. He’d have deep in-depth talks about lore, watch documentaries together, and vast other “nerd activities”, as Dean called them. But Sam was also busy with his fledgling relationship with Eileen and Castiel had come to understand that time together when a relationship was new was very important.

At least it was for normal couples.

It was something he and Dean hadn’t experienced. And they were fine. He thought.

It‘s just that Castiel was sure that after months of being human, something with him and Dean would have shifted. They had been “courting” for at least four years and by now, normal humans would have been cohabiting the same space and engaged to be wed.

Sleeping across the hallway on nights they didn’t spend together yet in the same bunker did not count, Castiel found out, as he had asked the internet and people were very helpful in saying so.

And another thing: When they went out and about in the sleepy town of Lebenon, Dean still introduces him as Novak, not Campbell like Dean chose to use. Not even Winchester. He tried to squash his disappointment whenever that happened, but it was building up into resentment.

Castiel knew that Dean wasn’t ashamed of him. When people comment on how cute they are as a couple, Dean’s face will turn red as he mumbles a “Thanks” and even responds with pride when asked how long they’ve been together.

But that doesn’t help because he’s lost as to what Dean’s issue actually is.

After many comments from internet strangers that all insisted he speak with Dean, Castiel found himself at Dean’s door, hand on the knob.

He took one more steadying breath and walked in.

Dean didn't even look up from the movie he was watching on his laptop that was perched on his bowed legs. “Hey, Cas. Came to join me?”

Castiel stood where he was in the middle of Dean’s room. “No, Dean.” That’s when Dean looked up. His relaxed demeanor from mere moments ago tightened up.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

And this is where the weight of the situation sets in. Castiel fidgeted with his hands behind his back, a very human habit he picked up from the man staring at him with concern in his eyes. “Am I a Winchester?”

All the blood seemed to rush to Dean’s face. Clearly this was not a question. Dean’s face turned hard and angry. He put the laptop aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He patted the mattress next to him and Castiel accepted the invitation to sit this time.

Once seated, Dean finally spoke. “Who told you that you weren’t?”

Dean’s voice was soft but Castiel could feel the anger and hurt in it. “It’s just that…” Castiel paused. “It doesn’t feel like it. I’m never given the family name when introduced, we don’t share the same room and you don’t seem interested in that, and the internet told me that separate bedrooms wasn’t the same as living in the same underground fortress.”

Dean sighed and placed Castiel’s face in his hands. “Cas… Angel… I’m sorry.” Dean’s left hand moved to Castiel’s neck and scratched in apology. “I’m sorry thatI made you feel that way.” He kissed Castiel’s nose. “I wanted to move your stuff into my room immediately after you told Amara your choice but I… I thought that was selfish of me.”

Castiel blinked a few times in disbelief. Dean wanted these things? But— “But why didn’t you just ask me?”

Dean dropped his hands and huffed out a laugh. “Why didn’t you?” Castiel’s felt his face flame. “Exactly.” Dean continued. He leaned forward over the edge of the bed and pulled out a small wooden chest. From the chest, he pulled out two velvet boxes. Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Dean—“

Dean didn’t get down on one knee like Castiel had seen in countless movies. Which he preferred because knee pain was not a great way to start a marriage.

Dean did, however, hand him one of the twin boxes. “I, uh, got us somethin’ for when you were adjusted to bein’ human.” Castiel remained speechless, eyes still focused on Dean. Dean opened the box in his hand and motioned for Castiel to do the same. Inside each box was a simple silver band. “Look on the inside.”

Castiel did as instructed. Engraved on the inside was the words  _ You are a gift _ . Dean held up the ring from his box and showed him the inside of it. On the inside of that one was the completion of the phrase:  _ You keep those _ . “Dean—“

“Cas, the way I see it is we’re already married and whatever. Just without the fancy paper and party.” He held Castiel’s left hand in his and slipped on the ring that was in his hand. Castiel, feeling dazed and overwhelmed that all of this was happening at once did the same to Dean with the ring in his hand.

Dean beamed at him, the crinkles beside his eyes highlighting the happy glow coming from his green irises. “I love you.l, ya know.”

Through the tears Castiel wasn’t aware were in his eyes, he returned Dean’s smile. “I know.” he quipped.

Dean barked out a laugh and kissed Castiel. “I can’t believe you just Solo’d me at our wedding, dude.”

Castiel laughed as he slid into Dean’s lap. “I guess that makes this our wedding night.”

Dean laughed again and flipped as he flipped Castiel onto the mattress and straddled him. “Hell,  _ yes _ .”

* * *

The next morning, Dean helped Castiel move his human trinkets and clothing that wasn’t already in Dean’s room into their new home on shelves in the hunter’s room (with faux-grumpy complaints from Dean about Castiel’s choice of decor).

Once the last item was in place, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him soundly, seemingly trying to to convey every single feeling of love and appreciation into it. “Welcome home, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
